


day of the wolf

by solitariusvirtus



Series: AU! Concepts [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitariusvirtus/pseuds/solitariusvirtus
Summary: The perfect heir is always one step away.AU! Going by the wisdom if you want something done you had best do it yourself, Lyanna decides to become the heir.





	day of the wolf

 

 

 

i.

 

_“At times it seems to me Eddard would be the better heir”._

Lyanna grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it over the edge of the grave. Her mourning weeds billowed gently as a draft passed through the open doors. The hole filled up gently, hiding away what remained of her brother. For herself, she placed a hand upon her father’s arm. “We ought to leave, my lord. It cannot be good to be sitting in this cold.”

“I want a moment with my son.”

He had two other sons. She did not bother pointing out that much. A moment he could have with the dead if that suited him. She left him with his son.

 

 

 

ii.

 

_“Who in their right mind would do something like that?”_

She lathered jam on her slice of bread, meticulous, her movements deliberate, as she considered her brother’s words. “You must simply make another attempt. Father will be pleased to see you trying.” Ned shook his head, his spoon dropping into the piping hot porridge. “Do not be discouraged.”

“You don’t understand.” She continued with her task.

Might be he had the right of it. Might be she could only understand if she were the heir. “I am not looking to argue with you, Ned.” She put down her slice of bread, looking at the evenly spread jam. To be the heir; would it be so terrible?

 

 

 

iii.

 

“You do not have to do this. The Night’s Watch is no place for you.” Her brother shrugged. “Why is home no longer enough?” She wondered whether she had missed something. “Benjen, I am talking to you.”

“And I am not talking,” he clarified, crossing his legs at the ankles. That ought to tell her everything she needed to know. It would be better if she did not press any further. But the devil in her pushed and pushed.

“I can hear that. If you would try–”

“Try what? Joining Brandon and Ned in their graves?”

She drew back. There was nothing left to say.      

 

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> So...sociopathic Lyanna...anyone interested? I do not even know, you guys.
> 
> Has anyone written this? I am asking in the hopes that one of you actually has more time to spend on reading than I do.


End file.
